The present invention relates to the field of computer entities, and particularly although not exclusively, to xe2x80x9cheadlessxe2x80x9d computer entities which lack a conventional user interface having visual display unit, keyboard and the like.
A conventional computer entity typically comprises a casing containing a processor, memory input/output ports and the like, a video monitor, a keyboard, and a tactile device for driving a graphical user interface, e.g. a mouse, trackball device or the like. Such prior art computers are well-known.
Another type of known computer entity is a headless computer entity, also called a xe2x80x9cheadless appliancexe2x80x9d. Headless computer entities are not directly administered as they do not have a conventional monitor, mouse or keyboard, to allow direct human intervention.
Headless computer entities have an advantage of relatively lower cost due to the absence of monitor, keyboard and mouse devices.
However, because headless computer entities do not have conventional user interfaces for human interaction, and generally do not have ports to which conventional keyboard or video monitors can be connected, headless computer entities are difficult to manufacture and maintain. It is particularly difficult to load operating systems and software into headless computer entities, and to make sure that the entity is self-correcting and reliable. These difficulties arise because maintenance of headless computer entities by an end customer is not practicable, and fixing of any faults requires a service call from a manufacturer or representative of the entity.
Prior art headless computer entities containing storage systems with a redundant array of inexpensive disks (RAID) require manual user configuration after the computer entity is installed and commissioned. Further, if a RAID volume fails, or a RAID card fails, prior art headless appliances require manual reconfiguration. This involves a service call from a manufacturer or servicing supplier.
Two main problems occur in the case of a headless computer entity having an array of disk drives, such as a RAID.
Firstly, there is the problem of how to actually manufacture the headless computer entity containing the plurality of disk drives, given that there is no console interface via which a human operator can configure the disk drives.
Secondly, having manufactured the headless computer entity, and logically configured that entity, there is the problem of maintaining the logical configuration of the RAID in the computer entity.
In a conventional server arrangement having a user console, after manufacture, a human administrator can configure a RAID to a required state, and then install an operating system into the RAID, followed by application programs and data.
Additionally, in a conventional computer entity having a user console with a video display unit, keyboard, pointing device and the like, a human administrator can reconfigure the logical configuration of the computer entity after installation, and attend to any error conditions which have occurred.
Neither of these options is available in a headless computer entity because there is no user console.
One object of the present invention is to provide a headless computer entity capable of self installation of an operating system which uses a fixed configuration RAID data storage device.
This may provide an advantage of easier installation of a RAID disk subsystem in the environment of a headless computer entity. A further advantage may include increased reliability by avoiding the possibility of user error in installation of the RAID disk configuration.
A second object of the present invention is to provide a fully self managing RAID disk subsystem which automatically creates and/or repairs a RAID disk configuration without any user intervention.
Because the headless computer entity is capable of self installation of an operating system, a RAID subsystem can be easily installed in a headless computer entity. A further advantage includes increased reliability by avoiding the possibility of user error in installation of the RAID configuration.
A second object of the present invention is to provide a fully self managing disk subsystem including a RAID, wherein the subsystem automatically creates and/or repairs a RAID configuration without any user intervention.
One aspect of the invention is directed to a method of manufacturing a headless computer entity having an array of plural physical data storage devices. The method includes introducing a partition structure into a first physical data storage device of the array of physical data storage devices. The partition structure is replicated to a second physical data storage device of the array to create a first data volume including the first and second physical data storage devices. The plural physical data storage devices are configured to create a second data volume, without erasing the partition structure. Replication of the first physical data storage device and the creation of the data volumes is controlled by an instruction set stored on the first physical data storage device.
Another aspect of the invention relates to a headless computer entity having (1) a redundant array device including plural physical data storage devices having a structural configuration, and (2) a management module for managing the structural configuration of the array of physical data storage devices. The array of plural physical data storage devices is configured into at least one RAID 1 volume and the management module is stored as program data in the RAID 1 volume.
A further aspect of the invention concerns a physical data storage device for use in a headless computer entity. The physical data storage device is capable of attaching in a redundant array of data storage devices having a structure configuration. The physical data storage device comprises (1) program data for managing the structural configuration of the redundant array of data storage devices, and (2) data implementing a driver for interfacing with the redundant array of data storage devices. The program data are arranged to configure the redundant array of data storage devices in response to the physical data storage device being installed in said array, without deleting itself.
Another aspect of the invention relates to a method of operating a headless computer entity including an array of plural physical data storage devices. The method includes (1) introducing a data storage device structural configuration management program to a first physical data storage device of the array, and (2) running the structural configuration management program to create plural data volumes across the plural physical data storage devices, without erasing the management program.